


Worry

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Hi hello sorry if requests are closed but can you do an Ian Malcolm x reader where reader is like Alan’s sister or something and they flirt a lot and reader is super worried during/after the flare incident?This was requested on my writing blog "Mythologyandwriting"





	Worry

Since you had arrived at the park earlier than your brother, Alan, along with his co-worker and possible girlfriend Ellie. While waiting you had spent the time with Mr. Hammond’s overly excited grandchildren who you had come to know as Lex and Tim Murphy, Tim had shown a lot of interest in your brother had tried to ask you things to do with his job, however you had told him that he should talk to Alan about it as it would be a lot more informative for the curious youngster.

It felt as if time had flown by in the blink of an eye as Alan, Ellie, Mr. Hammond and two other men had gotten out of the cars that had stopped out side of the parks hotel, you had greeted your brother with a tight hug when your eyes fell upon a man with dark hair, a crooked smile coming across said males face as his eyes met yours. It wasn’t long before you had been introduced to him and finding out that his name is Ian Malcolm and from there on wards the two of you would restlessly flirt with each other, much to your brothers chagrin.

It didn’t help your brothers mood once the tour had started and Ian had gotten into the same car as you, it had taken Alan a while and going in and out of the two cars before he finally got rid of the younger child that had been following him, once the child decided to stay in the first car at the front he had gotten into the car with you and Ian, moving you into the back seats so that he could sit in the passenger seat next to Ian, so that he was sure that nothing happened between the two of you.

The subtle glances, the sly words that Ian said as if he didn’t care about Alan hearing them and your flirty sounding giggles annoying Alan a lot more, it seemed as though your protective brother had a permanent frown on his face and always grumbling under his breath about it.

But things had went awry not too soon after the tour around the park to see the attractions had started, the cars came to a stop outside of the T-Rex paddock, the power all over the park went out. All you had to do was sit and wait until everything is up and running again. For the most part everything had been quiet and boring, you had been waiting to see if the T-Rex would take the live goat that had been placed into the paddock, almost as if it had been intended to be a gift, like something that an ancient civilisation would give to appease the angry gods.

With a sigh you leaned forwards between the two front seats, your elbows on your knees and your chin in your hands, you felt as if something bad was going to happen, maybe it was because of the heavy rain, thunder and lighting that was causing you feel to this way or maybe something bad was going to happen you weren’t sure, but you really needed something to take your mind off of it.

“What are you two talking about?” You asked them in a whisper, your eyes darting between them, however lingering on Ian a little longer. Ian turned his head towards you, a crooked smile on his face.

“Marriage,” he told you simply as he shifted in the faux leather seat so that he could look at you. You tilted your head to look at him, “marriage?” You all but snorted out, Alan talking about marriage was something you never really thought would happen, Ian nodded his head, pressing his lips together before he spoke again, “actually it’s about whether or not we’re married.” You made a small in response, turning your head to look out windscreen towards the other car where you could see movements of the children.

“Were you?” You asked somewhat absentmindedly, your eyes still on the car in front of you. “Many times” Ian started, from the corner of your eyes you noticed that he moved, now sat with his back against the seat, “what about you?” He grunted out as he moved in the seat to get comfortable. You shook your head, a small humourless laugh escaping from your throat. “Me? No, I never really found the right person,” you admitted.

“Well, whoever doesn’t want to marry you are fools. You’re beautiful,” Ian said a hint of flirtatiousness hidden in his voice, this simple sentence had caused a bright red blush to appear on your cheeks, Alan rolled his eyes at the two of you.

“Oh boy,” he muttered out in a breathy groan, still salty about the flirting, he didn’t want you getting hurt, especially because of some player like Ian Malcolm. Then again it wasn’t like it was his choice, he didn’t run your life which is why he hadn’t said a single word about it to you, knowing that it may well have started an argument. “Thank you?” You said to Ian as you tilted your head to the side again, your eyes darting over to Ian who is grinning widely, the short sentence that you had spoken however had came out sounding more like a question.

“No need to thank me for stating a fact, you’re beautiful and lovely” Ian said to you, causing you blush again, “well, you’re not so bad yourself” you responded.

The loud rumbling of the thunder, the heavy pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof of the cars and the muddy ground out side and the howling of the wind hid the sounds of the heavy foot steps that belonged to the large carnivorous dinosaur in the paddock next to you, the once electrified and tick wires creaked loudly into the night, causing you to whip your head around quickly, along with Ian and Alan, just in time to see the wires break apart, proving that they aren’t as structurally sound as the construction workers who had built the enclosure around the paddock thought they were.

Your eyes went wide as you saw the metal structures move forwards from the force of the wind and then out the corner of your eyes you could see the lumbering form of the T-Rex knocking the rest of the wires out of it’s way before it stepped out of its paddock and onto the muddy ground between the two cars.

“What the fuck?” you whispered out in a panic to the two men as quietly as you could, you didn’t want to attract the unwanted attention of the dinosaur after all. You quickly throw yourself back into the back seats of the car, hoping that this was some kind of bad dream and that you fell asleep while waiting for the tour to start back up and that Alan and Ian were talking about things quietly and getting along. However, that was too much of wishful thinking, the dinosaur screeched out a loud, throaty roar, causing you to quickly put your hands over your ears, cringing at the sound as it pierced through your ear drums.

“Keep absolutely still, its vision is based on movement.” Alan said slowly and calmly as he could in a quiet voice. “Yeah, I don’t think anyone is going to move,” you growled out quietly to your brother. You could feel the car move back and forth as the T-Rex nudged the corner of the windscreen, that was until a light grabbed it’s attention from the other car.

“What are they doing?” You slowly and hesitantly moved forwards, your hands on the top of the front seats gently “I have no idea” Ian drawled out quietly in response to your question, Alan meanwhile sat there, leaning forwards in his seat repeating the words “turn the light off.”

You slapped your hand down on Alan’s should “you should do something”, he turned his head to look at you briefly and shook his head, “I think we should do something, before something happens to them” just as Ian had spoke the T-Rex broke through the glass sun roof, the screams of both Lex and Tim filled the air mixing with the sounds of the rain, wind and thunder. You sucked in a deep breath, gripping a hold of Ian’s seat tightly with your hand, you were almost sat on the edge of the back seat in anticipation of what could happen.

“Is there any flash lights in the back? Or anything?” Alan questioned you as he turned to face you, “What? I don’t know,” you said with a shake of your head. You turned around quickly and leaned over the back seats to the pile of stuff that’s in the back, Alan and Ian turned in their seats to watch you as you pushed various small items off the top of a metal box, which you threw open quickly.

“Would flares help?” You asked, looking over your right shoulder at him, “they’ll work,” he commented, you turned your head around and let out a sigh as you quickly picked up the three flares from the foam packaging in the box, you turned around and held them out to him, Alan took one from your hand and pushed the door open where he got out into the rain and waved the now lit flare in the air, yelling to get its attention.

You had been staring at your brother, wondering if he was actually crazy for screaming and yelling at a T-rex, you hadn’t noticed that Ian had taken one of the other flares out of your hand, that was until he lit it while being sat in the car.

“Are you crazy?” You hissed out, slapping your hand against his upper arm softly.  
“Do you want your brother to be eaten?” He questioned, glancing at you briefly as he moved to open the door.  
“No. But I also don’t want you getting eaten either!” you exclaimed in a whisper.

With that being your answer Ian pushed the door open and slipped out, “oh, fuck,” you squeaked out, your shoulders tensing up as you raised them to your neck and ears, your hands gripping the last flare tightly as anxiety flooded you, you were worried that he would get eaten. “Hey! Hey!” Ian yelled at the giant creature.

“Ian freeze!” Alan called to him over the rain, however it was in vain as Ian had started to run, holding the flare up so that it’s noticed by the dinosaur. “Throw the flare,” you muttered to over and over again in a quiet voice as you shifted in the back seat to look at him, the dinosaur moved around the car, knocking it as it walked passed, you sucked in a sharp breath and pressed your lips together, scared that if you made the slightest movements or even breathed it would turn it’s attention to you. You could feel your heart rate increasing in your chest.

“Throw the flare,” you muttered to yourself quietly once more, as soon as you were sure the dinosaur could no longer see you or even hear you. Alan had the same idea as he screamed for Ian to throw the flare, you had only glanced back for a moment to see that Alan had made his way over to the car to help the children. Thank god.

As you turned you saw that Ian he had made his way over to the straw topped wooden toilets where the lawyer had soon ran off too as soon as the T-Rex had escaped its paddock. As the dinosaurs head went through the small building Ian had been sent flying and fell onto the floor, wood and straw landing on top of him, almost acting as cover from the dinosaur as it reached down and took the lawyer into its giant maws with an ear piercing shriek.

You pushed the back door open quickly, the flare in your now shaking hands, you had no idea what you were going to do and you honestly felt as if you were equally as crazy as both Alan and Ian. The dinosaur was going after your brother and the children, Ian had been knocked out by the heavy dinosaur, there wasn’t many options for you; you either stay in the car, help your brother and go to see if Ian is alright.

Maybe, if you could, some how get to Ian you could light the flare and then throw it somewhere so that it’s no longer after your brother. But that meant you had to quickly run over to Ian in the sloppy mud, which would make a noise and attract it’s very unwanted attention. Fuck.

“Get back into the car!” Alan called to you as he tried to sort his current problem out- the children.

You looked at him briefly before you broke off into a run, holding the flare tighter in your hand, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” you cursed to yourself, mentally praying that you weren’t attracting any kind of attention. As soon as a scream and creaking echoed out into the night, you paused, for a brief moment, looking over your shoulder where Alan and Lex were being pushed off the side into its paddock as it pushed the car towards them.

The T-Rex had finally left, you still had your flare in your hands but you had made it to Ian’s side to check on him, he had been out for a while before he came too with a groan.

“Oh my god, you’re okay!” you said in a hushed voice, scared that the T-Rex would be back any minute now if you made anymore noise, Ian grinned up at you lazily as he reached a hand up to his head, “you were worried about me.” He said to you with a soft chuckle, wincing at the pain that flooded through him.

“You and my brother are insane” you seethed out between clenched teeth, “you were still worried about me” he commented with a lop sided grin, letting out a deep sigh you nodded your head, “yes, I was” you admitted, offering him a small smile as you stood up and moved to help him up, when the sound of an engine could be heard behind you.


End file.
